A Violinista
by Ester08
Summary: Enquanto seguia com sua rotina, a nova vizinha acabou chamando a atenção de Lysandre. Ou melhor, a sua música chamou-lhe atenção. Quem é a misteriosa violinista que o encantava todas as tardes?


Olá! Essa é uma das minhas ones mais antigas de AD e finalmente resolvi postar aqui. Agradeço minha amiga Stelfs por ter me dado a ideia pra essa one.

Boa leitura ;)

Ps: essa fic tem uma continuação chamada Far Away. Talvez um dia eu poste ela aqui, mas, caso queiram ler, é só entrar no link ou do Nyah ou do Spirit que há no meu perfil. Lá há todas as minhas fics.

Ps 2: A música cantada na one é While Your Lips Are Still Red do Nightwish.

XXX

Era uma fria tarde de outubro. Varria as folhas que se acumulavam na calçada, enquanto meus pensamentos vagueavam longe. Após alguns minutos de varre varre, formou-se um montinho. Entrei para pegar a pá e um saco de lixo, e foi então que a ouvi. Uma música triste e melancólica, que parecia transmitir a tristeza da alma de alguém. Curioso em ver de onde vinha, fui mais para o lado.

A música provinha da casa ao lado, onde uma família se mudara havia poucos dias. Inclinei um pouco o pescoço, curioso em ver o exímio músico. Grossas cortinas azuis ocultavam o interior, mas ainda era possível ver a silhueta de uma moça. Magra, longos cabelos, e o violino sob o ombro, enquanto o arco ia e vinha. A música parecia de certa forma hipnótica, pois me sentia compelido a ficar ali, admirando. Porém, subitamente parou e se foi.

Fui terminar meu serviço, enquanto esperava que ela voltasse. Naquele dia, não voltou.

Uma nova tarde. Estava ajudando meu irmão a atender as clientes da loja. Por ser terça feira, o movimento era pouco e logo não tinha mais ninguém. Sentei na beira da janela aberta para esperar o tempo passar e tentar escrever um pouco. Ouvi novamente a triste melodia do violino. De onde estava não conseguia visualizar a sacada, portanto, me ative somente à música. Fechei os olhos e me concentrei no som suave do instrumento de cordas.

A pessoa parecia colocar sua alma no que fazia, tanto que dava até gosto de ouvir. Senti-me inspirado a compor novos versos, entretanto, a melodia foi parada abruptamente, de novo. Como no dia anterior, esperei para ver se a moça retornava, entretanto não o fez.

Passaram-se mais alguns dias desde que ela começou a tocar. Sempre no mesmo horário, vai até a sacada com seu violino para ensaiar a melancólica canção. Já me acostumara a apreciar sua música.

Por ser sábado, a loja funcionava somente de manhã e eu logo me dirigi até meu quarto, de onde podia visualizar a sacada vizinha. Depois de algum tempo, ela chegou e finalmente a vi. Alta, cabelos longos e escuros, traços delicados e os olhos fechados, concentrada no que fazia. Recostei-me na cadeira, fechando os olhos e admirando sua música. Finalmente pude ver o rosto da violinista misteriosa.

A moça abruptamente parou e virou as folhas do pedestal que estava posicionado próximo a ela. Reposicionou o violino e começou uma nova música, que dessa vez iniciava beliscando as cordas. Aproximei-me mais da janela, parcialmente oculto pelas cortinas, para observá-la mais de perto.

Após as beliscadas, começou os movimentos com o arco. Já tinha ouvido aquela música em algum lugar... Dessa vez, a violinista estava atenta às folhas no pedestal, a partitura. A canção chegou ao refrão e eu a reconheci: While Your Lips Are Still Red. Uma das minhas favoritas da banda que esqueci o nome no momento. Ainda hipnotizado por ela, acabei cantando o refrão alto demais:

— Kiss, while your lips are still red/ While he still silent rest... — A garota imediatamente cessou o que fazia e se aproximou da sacada.

— Quem está aí? — Perguntou, e eu, um pouco envergonhado por ser pego em flagrante, saí de meu esconderijo e fui até a sacada.

— Eu. Desculpe-me se a atrapalhei. — Pedi enquanto passava as mãos pelos cabelos. Eles deviam estar uma bagunça após o cochilo que tivera mais cedo. — Não era minha intenção.

— Não faz mal — respondeu e repousou o olhar sob o meu rosto. — Eu já não te conheço?

— Conhece? — Inquiri confuso. Eu conhecia a violinista misteriosa?

— Sim, lá da escola. Tenho certeza que somos da mesma sala — Apoiou os braços sob a sacada. — Eu entrei essa semana, não conheço muita gente ainda, mas tenho certeza que já te vi lá. Digamos que você é inconfundível. — Sorriu de canto com sua afirmação.

— Ah, agora me lembro — respondi e repeti o gesto dela. — A senhorita é a aluna que entrou essa segunda. Estava distraído na hora em que o professor anunciou a sua chegada. Perdoe-me por não ter me apresentado antes. Meu nome é Lysandre. E a senhorita seria...

— Catherine. Só não precisa me chamar de senhorita. — Riu levemente — Nunca vi um garoto tão educado antes. — Agradeci com um breve aceno de cabeça. — Você gosta de Nightwish? Começou a cantar o refrão enquanto eu tocava.

— Conheço algumas canções. Na verdade, venho admirado sua música desde o começo da semana. Você toca com tanta paixão. Até me sinto hipnotizado por ela. — Admiti e a violinista corou brevemente.

— Obrigada. Fico mesmo lisonjeada com o elogio. — Catherine tentava equilibrar o peso de uma perna para outra, com o instrumento ainda em mãos. — Então, gostaria de cantar? — Convidou-me — Eu te interrompi quando você começou.

— Se me concede a honra. — Ela ia apoiar o violino novamente no ombro, porém fomos interrompidos por meu irmão me chamando do andar inferior.

— Lysandre! Você esqueceu a máquina de lavar ligada! Venha já limpar essa bagunça. — Leigh gritou. Esqueci que estava lavando roupa enquanto admirava-a tocar.

— Parece que você levou bronca — disse entre risos.

— Podemos tocar amanhã? — Perguntei antes de ouvirmos Leigh me chamar mais uma vez.

— Claro! Eu costumo tocar nesse mesmo horário...

— Lysandre! Venha logo limpar a sua bagunça! — Leigh berrou mais uma vez.

— Tenho que ir. Até amanhã, Catherine. — E me virei, voltando ao meu quarto.

— Até amanhã, Lysandre. E vê se não esquece a máquina de lavar ligada de novo! — Gritou a moça, ao ver que eu já havia entrado. Ri com sua recomendação.

Desci as escadas rapidamente, antes que Leigh gritasse novamente. Entrei na área de serviço, que estava completamente inundada.

— Ah, até que enfim chegou. — Bufou meu irmão, com um rodo e um pano em mãos. — Olhe que situação ficou a área de serviço. — Apontou para o chão molhado e sujo de sabão.

— Desculpe — Peguei os objetos de sua mão. — Estava ocupado.

— Ocupado, hein? — Ele cruzou os braços — por acaso estava distraído enquanto ouvia um violino? — Fitei-o surpreso. — Já percebi que você gosta de admirar a menina da casa ao lado tocar.

— Sinto-me encantado pela música dela. — Enrolei o pano no rodo e comecei a limpar a bagunça.

— A mãe dela veio comprar roupas, sexta de manhã — comentou.

— Ela disse alguma coisa sobre a Catherine? — Perguntei, entretanto, censurei minha curiosidade.

— Como sabe o nome da filha dela? — Fiquei completamente sem jeito. Parecia que eu não era tão discreto quanto imaginava. — De qualquer forma, não perguntei nada. — Falou, encostado na parede. — Somente sei que a menina gosta de ensaiar no fim da tarde, o que você também já sabe.

— Obviamente. Você mesmo percebeu que gosto de ouvi-la tocar. — Apoiei o braço no rodo.

— Percebi também que, desse jeito, essa bagunça demorará a ser limpa. — Disse enquanto arregaçava as mangas. — Acho que alguém está precisando de ajuda. — Passamos alguns minutos limpando toda aquela água.

Após tudo estar organizado, e todas as roupas limpas e secas, voltei ao meu quarto para ver se Catherine ainda estava lá. O vidro da sacada estava fechado. Teria que esperar até o dia seguinte.

O domingo chegou com mais uma tarde fria. O tempo parecia correr lentamente, provavelmente devido minha ansiedade em vê-la de novo. Deu o horário em que ela ensaiava e eu já estava lá, esperando-a. Passaram-se alguns minutos e nada. Durante uma hora esperei, porém Catherine não apareceu. Fiquei chateado por não ouvi-la e nem vê-la naquele dia.

Na manhã seguinte, segui minha rotina e fui à Sweet Amoris. Tudo corria normalmente. As primeiras aulas passaram e eu a vi, sentada algumas carteiras à frente. Ao perceber-me, sorriu e virou-se de novo, fazendo a atividade junto de Iris e Violete. Até que o intervalo chegou e todos saíram. Castiel foi em direção ao porão enquanto eu guardava minhas coisas, iria logo após.

Comecei a andar pelos corredores e acabei parando em frente à sala de música. Detive-me ao ouvir uma melodia... Era a mesma que Catherine tocava sábado. Abri a porta, com cuidado. Ela estava lá, com seu violino. Interrompeu o que fazia assim que me viu entrar.

— Desculpe se a interrompi. — Pediu e fitou-me com seus olhos castanhos. Fechei a porta atrás de mim e me escorei nela.

— Não tem problema, não é a primeira vez que você faz isso — Ela riu. — Falando nisso... Me desculpa por não ter aparecido ontem. Eu precisei sair e quando voltei já era tarde. — Se sentou em um dos banquinhos e apoiou o violino no colo.

— Não foi nada. Eu fiquei lhe esperando, e, como você não apareceu, fiquei preocupado. — Me sentei em uma das banquetas, próximo à porta.

— Eu pedi para Iris me trazer aqui na hora do intervalo porque queria tocar um pouco. Já que você está aqui poderia cantar também. Você disse que também gosta dessa música. — Jogou sua trança sobre o ombro direito, estava com os cabelos presos desta vez. — Você toca alguma coisa?

— Infelizmente, não. — Fui até um dos banquinhos mais próximo dela. — Perdoe-me a curiosidade, mas trouxe o seu violino para a escola?

— Não, meu pai não me deixaria trazer com medo de eu perder ou quebrar. Sabe, sou um pouco desastrada — Ambos rimos. — Esse daqui eu peguei emprestado da professora de música. Iris me disse que não tem problema de usar os instrumentos que estão aqui.

— Não há problema — respondi. Ficamos alguns segundos em silêncio, até que Catherine se levantou.

— Então, vamos tocar? — Perguntou e eu assenti. Apoiou o violino sob o ombro. Respirei fundo e ela tocou as primeiras notas, com leves beliscadas, como da última vez. Tocava concentrada, de olhos fechados, como se a música em si. Esperei que finalizasse e pegasse o arco, para começar a cantar.

— Sweet little words made for silence, not talk / Young heart for love, not heartache — Ela abriu os olhos e me fitou — /Dark hair for catching the wind / Not to veil the sight of a cold world — Catherine parecia estar espantada, contudo ainda tocava perfeitamente. — Kiss, while your lips are still red / While he's still silent, rest / While bosom's still untouched, unveiled / Hold another hand / While the hand's still without a tool / Drown into eyes while they're still blind / Love while the night still hides the withering dawn.

Ela tocava com graça, sua melodia parecia exercer algum tipo de atração sobre mim. Catherine se movimentava suavemente, enquanto tentava se colocar na posição certa para tocar, sempre firme. Fiquei de pé, mantendo um pouco de distância. Ela me encarou rapidamente e em seguida voltou os olhos para o violino. Suspirei antes de começar a outra estrofe:

— First day of love never comes back / A passionate hour is never a wasted one/ — Centrei meus olhos em seu rosto enquanto cantava — The violin, the poet's hand / Every thawing heart plays your theme with care — Ela mantinha o contato visual enquanto iniciava novamente o refrão. A música parecia nos aproximar de alguma forma, como se entrássemos em um mundo só nosso. O som do melodioso violino casava perfeitamente com minha voz. Cantava os versos olhando diretamente para seus olhos castanhos. Ignoramos o barulho que vinha do lado de fora e continuamos.

Ela solava, alternando o olhar entre mim e o violino. Tocava com delicadeza. Ambos estávamos mergulhados no que fazíamos. Ao ouvi-la, me sentia convidado para encaixar minha voz em sua melodia. Catherine se movia suavemente, como se dançasse junto com a música. Sorri ao ver que ela fez o mesmo. Preparei para o último refrão, colocando minha alma na música. Ela parecia fazer o mesmo.

— While, kiss, while your lips are still red / — Ela fechou os olhos, aprenciando a canção — While he's still silent, rest / While bosom's still untouched, unveiled / — Imitei seu movimento e me deixei levar pela música — Hold another hand / While the hand's still without a tool / Drown into eyes while they're still blind / Love while the night still hides the withering dawn.

Segurei por algum tempo o final do último verso e deixei-a terminar a canção. Ela estava graciosa junto de seu violino, e me fitou novamente enquanto tocava as últimas notas. Ao terminar a música, tirou o violino de sob o ombro e sorriu para mim:

— Sua voz é linda! — Elogiou — você canta muito bem.

— Obrigado. Porém, como já lhe disse, essa apreciação é mútua, pois você toca excelentemente bem.

—Obrigada. — Ela agradeceu. Ficamos assim, em silêncio, por algum tempo. Somente com uma troca de olhares interrupta.

Fomos tirados de nossa distração por Iris, que fez um enorme rangido ao abrir a porta da sala.

— Cath... Lysandre? — A ruiva observou a nós dois, sem entender nada. — É... Eu só vim avisar que o intervalo acabou e já estão voltando pras salas. Vocês vêm? — Perguntou.

— Claro, já estou indo. — Catherine estava levemente ruborizada. — Só vou guardar o violino e já vou.

— Te espero na sala. — Respondeu Iris e saiu.

A moça começou a limpar o violino, antes de guardá-lo no estojo.

— Acho que já vou para a sala — Ela parou o que fazia e fitou-me. — Foi um prazer poder cantar uma música tocada por você.

— O prazer foi meu — Sorriu. — Bom, só vou arrumar as coisas aqui e já vou. — Voltou ao que fazia e eu fui em direção à porta. Antes de abri-la, escutei sua pergunta — Então... Nos vemos mais tarde? Gostaria de poder tocar com você de novo.

— S-sim, nos vemos mais tarde. — Virei para trás. Catherine colocava o instrumento no estojo com o maior cuidado. — Mesmo horário? — Ela o juntou aos outros e veio em minha direção. Deixei que saísse primeiro.

— Mesmo horário. Vamos? Estamos atrasados. — Voltamos para a sala de aula, em silêncio.

No fim, não nos vimos somente naquela tarde, mas em todas as outras que se seguiram. Em algumas, eu cantava enquanto ela tocava alguma música conhecidas por ambos. Em outras, ela tocava e eu apenas ouvia, fechando os olhos e viajando na melodia. Às vezes, até mesmo levava meu bloco de notas e ia compor na sacada. A música dela era realmente inspiradora.

Ao chegar o inverno, trocamos nossas sacadas pela sala de música na hora do intervalo. Tínhamos a possibilidade de uma maior aproximação. Cada vez eu me sentia mais encantado por Catherine, contudo, estava disposto a cultivar somente sua amizade, se ela assim quisesse.

Foi no começo de fevereiro, quando a neve já tinha desaparecido, entretanto ainda estava frio. Portanto, continuávamos nos encontrado na sala de música. Um detalhe é que o lugar costumava ficar vazio àquela hora, salvo um aluno ou outro, ou a própria professora, de vez em quando. Uma das pessoas que aparecia vez ou outra era Castiel, quando cansava de ficar sozinho no porão. Nessas ocasiões eu ficava um pouco desconcertado, pois qualquer coisa virava uma piada sarcástica do ruivo mais tarde. Já até mesmo me acostumara com Castiel e seus comentários sobre nós.

Naquele dia a sala estava vazia. Somente nós. Catherine estava tocando uma peça desconhecida para mim, mas muito agradável. Eu estava com o bloco apoiado sobre a perna, enquanto a ouvia, até que a música acabou e ela sentou num banquinho ao meu lado.

— Bela música. — Admiti, voltando os olhos para a moça. — Qual era o nome que você tinha dito?

— Sonata para violino em Mi Bemol Maior. Tenho treinado mais algumas peças clássicas. — E repousou delicadamente o violino no assento ao lado. Com um suspiro prosseguiu a fala. — Lys, tenho algo que preciso te contar. — Disse, com um certo pesar na voz.

Fechei o bloco e voltei-me para ela, acenando com a cabeça para que continuasse.

— Como você sabe, eu e minha família viemos morar aqui por causa de uma vaga que meu pai conseguiu após muito tempo desempregado. — Deu uma pausa e olhou para mim, que pedi para que continuasse. — Então, agora ele conseguiu um trabalho melhor, com um salário maior. Mas a empresa fica na capital. — Catherine fitou-me, a tristeza estampada no olhar.

— Isso significa que você vai ter que se mudar? — Perguntei, esperando que a resposta fosse não.

— Sim, mas não agora. Meu pai vai sozinho na frente e eu e minha mãe vamos mais tarde. Afinal, faltam poucos meses para terminarmos os estudos. — Suspirei, chocado com a notícia. Um silêncio se seguiu entre nós, sendo o único som, o barulho que vinha de fora.

— Você vai ficar até a formatura? — Perguntei, quebrando o silêncio.

— Sim. Vou embora alguns dias depois. — Após um breve intervalo voltou a falar de novo. — Sabia que consegui uma vaga num conservatório de música na capital? Vou ser violinista profissional. — A parabenizei. Mesmo com a boa notícia, havia certa tristeza em sua voz.

Ficamos quietos mais um pouco, até que ouvimos o sinal tocar e a bagunça chegar até o corredor. Ela se levantou e foi realizar todo o procedimento para guardar o violino, enquanto eu esperava para voltarmos à sala.

— Então, acho que deveríamos aproveitar esses meses para passarmos mais tempo juntos, não? — Perguntou, de costas para mim.

E assim foi. Passamos mais tempo juntos. A primavera chegou e voltamos a tocar nas nossas sacadas, além da sala de música. Porém, nós dois continuávamos um pouco tristes, sabendo que a hora dela ir chegaria.

Até que veio junho. As provas estavam acabando e o ano escolar também, após isso cada um de nós seguiria com sua vida.

Neste dia, havíamos feito a última prova do ano, matemática. Fora dificílima e deixara todos nós com a cabeça fervilhando após tantos números. Com isso, o professor da próxima aula dispensou-nos mais cedo para o intervalo. Catherine e eu fomos à sala de música para relaxar depois de tanto estresse.

Como sempre, pegou um dos violinos disponíveis em um dos estojos e eu me sentei em uma das banquetas, abrindo o bloco de notas. Até que ela se voltou para mim com um sorriso:

— Hey, Lys, já pensou em aprender violino? — Catherine riu de minha expressão e continuou — Você sempre me admira tocar e disse que quer aprender um instrumento. Então, eu te dou uma "aula" e se você gostar, pode começar a aprender de verdade. Eu até te dou o meu violino. — Recusei a oferta, mas ela não estava disposta a mudar de ideia. — Ah, sim. Quando eu for ao conservatório, terei que comprar um novo, mais profissional. Vou te dar o meu antigo, o que eu costumo usar em casa, caso você queira tocar, senão fica de recordação dos nossos momentos juntos. — Disse a última frase olhando diretamente em meus olhos e ficamos nos fitando por breves momentos.

Catherine, então, atravessou a sala e veio até mim, fazendo com que eu ficasse de pé.

— Vamos lá, vou te ensinar. Assim, mantenha a postura reta, afaste um pouco as pernas e mantenha os pés bem firmes no chão. Isso. Você vai deixar o pé esquerdo um pouco mais à frente e os joelhos relaxados. Agora, ponha essa almofadinha sob seu ombro, fica melhor pra você — E me entregou uma almofadinha preta. Ela já me dissera o nome uma vez, quando me mostrara tudo o que havia no estojo do violino. O nome era queixeira. Ou algo assim.

Entregou-me o instrumento, ensinou a posicioná-lo e qual corda era qual. Então, passou-me o arco, mostrou qual era o jeito certo de usá-lo e tentamos alguns exercícios. Entretanto não deu muito certo. É algo mais difícil do que parece. Porém, acho que o que me fez ir tão mal daquela vez não foi a dificuldade, e sim, a proximidade com Catherine.

Nos conhecíamos há oito meses e, neste tempo, eu fiquei cada vez mais encantado por ela. Tanto, que acabou se tornando algo mais do que amizade. Quando percebi isso, ficou um pouco mais difícil estar próximo a ela, pois sentia vontade de dizer o que sentia e beijar-lhe, contudo, não sabia como ela se sentia em relação a mim, se ia além de amizade ou não.

— Não, não, Lys, você está fazendo errado, o dedo tem que ficar aqui. — E empurrou meu dedo delicadamente até o lugar certo. Emiti mais um som desafinado com o instrumento e ela deu um suspiro. — É, parece que seu professor de violino, caso você tenha um, terá muito trabalho pela frente. — Sorri com sua afirmação.

Ouvimos o sinal soar, anunciando o intervalo, e o barulho das pessoas passando do corredor em direção ao pátio. Devolvi o violino para ela.

— Acho melhor ficar somente admirando a música.

— Ou arranjar outro instrumento para tocar. Já tentou corneta? — Rimos um pouco e ela teve uma ideia. — O que acha de tocarmos While Your Lips de novo? Foi a primeira música que tocamos juntos e é o último dia de aula, então... — Deixou a frase no ar, olhando para mim e esperando a resposta.

— Acho uma excelente ideia — Com isso, devolvi o arco em suas mãos. — Essa música traz boas recordações e diz muito sobre meus sentimentos. — Corei com a minha última afirmação. Mais um pouco e ia acabar falando demais.

Não sei se ela entendeu ou não o que queria dizer, mas sorriu mesmo assim. Um sorriso doce que já me dera muitas vezes.

— Então vamos lá. — Apoiou o violino no lugar certo, sem o auxílio da queixeira, que deixara na banqueta. Iniciou com um pizzicato, nome ao movimento de beliscar as cordas, ela havia me dito isso umas três vezes anteriormente.

Esperei o tempo certo, até que ela posicionou o arco e iniciou os movimentos, entrei com minha voz logo em seguida.

— Sweet little words made for silence, not talk/Young heart for love, not heartache — Enquanto entoava os versos, analisava-os mentalmente. Eles refletiam muito o que sentia.

Nossa melhor forma de comunicação não era as palavras, e sim a música. Uma forma em que ambos nos entediamos e comunicávamos através de versos e melodias. Às vezes, até mesmo o silêncio era melhor do que palavras.

— Dark hair for catching the wind/ Not to veil the sight of a cold world — Catherine movia-se suavemente, mantendo o equilíbrio para tocar. Eu cantava os versos olhando diretamente em seus olhos, e ela fazia questão de não desviar.

— Kiss, while your lips are still red/ While he's still silent, rest/ While bosom's still untouched, unveiled/ Hold another hand — Conforme as palavras, observava o que era dito. Seus lábios, levemente ressecados e rosados, a mão com o arco, que ia e vinha, até voltar aos olhos. Me sentia inundado por aquele castanho escuro. — Hold another hand / While the hand's still without a tool/ Drown into eyes while they're still blind / Love while the night still hides the withering dawn.

Ao terminar o refrão, ela parou abruptamente. Olhou fixamente para mim, com lágrimas nos olhos, uma tristeza contida. Sem que eu menos esperasse, jogou seus braços ao meu redor e juntou seus lábios aos meus. Fiquei alguns segundos sem reação, as mãos paradas ao lado do corpo e os olhos arregalados, surpreso pelo que ela fez. Porém acabei cedendo.

Coloquei as mãos em seu rosto, para trazê-la para mais perto. Ela apertou mais o abraço, e eu senti o violino e o arco em minhas costas, mas não me incomodei com isso. Concentrei-me somente em nós naquele momento. Os únicos sons audíveis eram o barulho dos alunos no intervalo e as batidas loucas de nossos corações. Em minha mente, a música que estávamos tocando ecoava, como uma perfeita trilha sonora para o momento. "O violino; a mão do poeta; todo coração toca sua canção com cuidado". Nossos corações continham o mesmo sentimento, a mesma paixão. O poeta e a violinista.

Ela se afastou e vi as primeiras lágrimas em seu rosto. Virou de costas, envergonhada:

— Eu não acredito que fiz isso. — Confessou, com um tom choroso na voz.

— Por quê? — Perguntei, tocando seu ombro.

Ela se sentou em um dos bancos e colocou o instrumento no outro. Os olhos voltados para o chão.

— Porque dói tanto, que eu não pude suportar. — Deu uma leve fungada e continuou — Seria tão mais fácil ir embora se eu não tivesse me apegado desse jeito a ninguém... Mas então apareceu você. Meu admirador.

Ajoelhei-me à sua frente e segurei nossas mãos.

— Nem sempre o jeito mais fácil é o melhor. — Fazia carinho nos dedos finos enquanto falava.

— Se lembrará de mim quando eu for embora? — Fitou-me, o rosto molhado de lágrimas.

— Sempre. — E depositei um beijo em nossas mãos unidas.

Após daquele dia, as próximas duas semanas passaram com a rapidez de uma flecha. Catherine estava bastante ocupada, organizando os últimos detalhes para sua formatura, aliás, todos nós estávamos, e também os de sua mudança.

Tocamos juntos mais algumas vezes, em nossas sacadas. Não falamos do ocorrido na sala de música, entretanto era notável sua intenção em manter-se um pouco afastada.

Uma semana depois da formatura, chegou o fatídico dia. Fui à rodoviária para me despedir dela. Lá estavam seus pais, alguns amigos deles, Iris, Violete, Rosa e eu.

Catherine se despediu das meninas primeiro, deixando-me por último. Esperei para lhe dar um abraço, mas ela se abaixou e tirou algo de sua mala. Reconheci o formato. Era um violino, aquele que ela prometerá dar-me.

— Eu disse que ia te dar, não disse? — E estendeu o instrumento para mim. Eu abria e fechava a boca, sem saber o que dizer. — Tome, é seu. — Recebi o estojo em mãos e segurei-o com cuidado. — Tenho certeza que você vai pelo menos aprender a tocar "Parabéns pra você" — Rimos com o que ela disse. — Pelo menos você vai ter algo pra se lembrar de mim. — E um sorriso triste se formou em seus lábios.

— Sentirei sua falta — Confessei.

— Eu também. — Suspirou pesadamente e ficamos uns segundos em silêncio, ouvindo o barulho da rodoviária e os outros conversando. — Adeus, Lys. — Desejou-me, dando um beijo na bochecha.

— Adeus, Catherine. — E segurando seu queixo com delicadeza, e depositei um selinho em seus lábios. Suas bochechas coraram, mas ninguém mais presenciou o momento.

Com um sorriso triste, ela se virou e foi embora.

Já se passaram seis meses desde que ela se foi. Guardei seu presente em meu quarto, porém, nunca mais tentei tocar. Trago-o somente com uma lembrança dos momentos juntos. Às vezes, olho para o violino antes de dormir, e, em meus sonhos, vejo-a. O cabelo escuro dançando ao vento, e ela também, com seu instrumento musical. Do jeito que sempre me lembrarei dela. Entre nós, o silêncio é preenchido somente pela música.

E sempre que ouvir um violino, me lembrarei dela. Com uma esperança de que ela retorne. Sei que dificilmente isso acontecerá. Tudo o que resta é a memória de nosso jovem amor, embalado pelo melodioso som do violino.


End file.
